Fragment de vie
by Olympe Maxime
Summary: Ginny 25 ans, se souvient. L’on découvre un peu de ce qui est arrivé aux princ persos mais surtout ce qui fut marquant dans sa propre vie…
1. Changements et évolutions

**Fragment de vie**

Rating : PG à PG-13 ou encore entre les nouveaux K+ et T (pour ceux qui me connaissent, vous trouverez que j'ai été bien sage cette fois-ci ! loll)

Genre : Yuri, femslash, si vous n'aimez pas ce genre d'histoire, bah tant pis pour vous ! lol

Pairing : Ginny / OC

Résumée de l'histoire : Quelques années après la guerre, chacun a refait sa vie à sa manière, tentant de profiter du fait qu'ils sont toujours vivants. Revenant d'une petite rencontre entre amis, Ginny Weasley 25 ans, se permet un petit voyage dans ses souvenirs. À travers ceux-ci l'on découvre un peu de ce qui est arrivé (dans mon imagination du moins !) aux principaux personnages mais surtout ce qui fut marquant dans sa propre vie…

N/A : J'avais envie d'une petite histoire ''cute'' sans trop de prétention. Une histoire ne contenant pas trop de psychologie ou de sociologie… Juste un petit quelque chose illustrant que parfois la vie n'est pas si compliquée…

* * *

Chapitre premier : Changements et évolutions

* * *

Comme les choses ont changés, comme elles changeront encore, c'est ce qu'a dit Hermione lorsque nous nous sommes tous réunis, les survivants de l'Ordre du Phénix, de nouveau cette année pour rendre hommage à nos disparus. C'est rendu une tradition, chaque année, à la même date, pendant que tout le reste de la communauté magique célèbre en grand la victoire du ''bien'' contre le mal, nous, on se rencontre dans un lieu secret et on se souvient. Nos rencontres n'ont rien de semblable à celles qu'organisent le Ministères pour souligner la fin de la guerre ou encore ces bals que les plus riches familles sorcières offrent en l'honneur des vainqueurs. Non, pas de flafla, pas de robe de cérémonie, pas de feu d'artifice magique ou d'événement populaire. Seulement notre petit groupe et des discussions simplistes mais qui redonnent un peu de chaleur à notre cœur. Nous ne nous réunissons pas pour ressasser le passer ou pour remettre sur le tapis nos blessures, nos souffrances ou nos pertes. Non, c'est simplement pour se souvenir de ceux qui ont combattu avec nous, de ceux qui ont donné leur vie pour la cause, de ceux qui souvent représentaient beaucoup à nos yeux.

Cinq ans que le conflit s'est terminé par la victoire certes de notre groupe mais à quel prix ? Nous avons perdu tant de gens de valeur pendant cette guerre. Leur sacrifice n'aura pas été vain cependant, maintenant la communauté magique de Grande-Bretagne est purgée de son Mage Noir et les derniers acolytes qui avaient fuit on été retrouvés et jugés. Cette fois, le Ministère n'a pas laissé place à l'ambiguïté, Véritaserum pour tous les interrogés, impossible d'échapper à bras de la justice cette fois en évoquant avoir été obligé par Voldemort d'agir pour son compte. Chaque mangemort fut jugé et condamné selon leurs méfaits, aucun n'échappant à son destin.

Azkaban est dirigé d'une main de fer, les Détraqueurs n'étant plus maintenant qu'une espèce que l'on fait étudier à titre posthume aux étudiants, ayant été exterminés pendant la guerre, c'est maintenant des Aurors de qualité et formés spécialement qui s'occupent de garder la prison. Leur nouveau directeur n'entend pas à laisser le contrôle lui échapper, lui qui avait toujours rêvé d'une telle position… Percy Weasley est certes à sa place à la barre de la prison sorcière.

La communauté magique s'est remise en partie, de cette guerre maintenant. Il a fallu bien des efforts et de l'énergie mais tous nous avons retrouvé un semblant de vie ''normale'' maintenant. Certains, certes, gardent des cicatrices physiques ou psychologiques plus importantes que d'autres. C'est le cas de Harry. Le Grand Potter a vaincu son ennemi à fort prix, y laissant une bonne partie de ses énergies physiques et psychologiques. À la fin des combats, il était tellement défait et démuni qu'il a préférer fuir et se réfugier là où on ne le connaissait pas, là où il n'était pas constamment pointé du doigt et désigné comme étant le héro du monde magique. Une amie lui trouva le refuge parfait dans un coin perdu du Canada. Depuis près de cinq ans maintenant, Harry Potter, connu là-bas sous le nom de Gabriel McKenna, enseignait aux jeunes sorciers de 6 à 11 ans. Il avait été engagé dans une école qui préparait les enfants des familles sorcières de la région pour leurs études magiques à venir.

Évidement, son départ de Grande-Bretagne avait fait des vagues dans tous les médias. Des journalistes sans scrupules tentaient toujours de le retracer, tentant d'obtenir ainsi le plus gros scoop de leur carrière. Même le décret leur interdisant ''la chasse au Potter'' proposé par le Ministère ne les décourageait pas. Harry ou maintenant Gabriel, avait plus d'un tour dans sa manche pour continuer à leur échapper, après tout, n'était-il pas celui qui avait vaincu Voldemort ?

Pour ma part, je suis l'une des seules ayant le privilégie d'avoir régulièrement de ses nouvelles ou pouvant le visiter. Avec Hermione et Ron, nous allons parfois le voir, c'est toujours surprenant de constater à quel point il s'est remis aisément de ses aventures. Ce changement d'air lui a été bénéfique et continue de l'être… Enfin là, il a une vie simple et sans complication. Il peut prétendre à la petite vie qu'il a toujours rêvée.

Jamais il ne me l'avouerait ainsi, mais je crois bien qu'il est amoureux notre petit Harry. Lors de notre dernière visite, il nous a présenté une jeune femme qui travaille à la ferme où il loge. Ron l'avait grandement taquiné sur le sujet et toujours Harry prenait de jolies couleurs. Cet après-midi, alors que nous parlions avec d'autres personnes présentes pour notre rencontre annuelle, le sujet de cette Élodie Eliot est revenu sur le tapis et je n'ai jamais vu de rouge plus écarlate que le visage de notre ami à ce moment. Je suis heureuse pour lui, il mérite quelqu'un de bien et par-dessus tout, il mérite d'être heureux un peu non ?

Je me demande si nous irons aux noces bientôt ? Si tel est le cas, faudra que je me remette à faire les boutiques. Il serait peu avenant de porter la même robe qu'au mariage de Ron et Hermione, de plus, je crains que les froufrous de cette robe ne finissent par me rendre folle ! Je l'ai porté pour faire plaisir à la mariée, en qualité de demoiselle d'honneur, je me voyais mal argumenter sur le modèle de la robe mais elle n'est pas réellement dans mes goûts.

Bah, ce fut un très beau mariage, classique et traditionnel, au goût d'Hermione, sans doute un peu moins à celui de mon frère mais il ne s'en ait pas plaint. Il était beaucoup trop occupé à être nerveux pour commenter ou se plaindre sur quoi que ce soit. Ils forment un si beau couple, lorsqu'ils ne se chamaillent pas ! Ses deux-là trouveront toujours un sujet pour être en désaccord. Heureusement, ils s'aiment bien d'avantage et leur bonheur est contagieux. Bientôt, Hermione donnera naissance à leur premier enfant, à la plus grande joie de ma mère il va sans dire. Bien que Charlie, Bill et même George lui ait donné des petits-enfants déjà, elle ne cesse d'harceler toute la famille pour en avoir d'avantage à gâter. Percy et Fred se font sans cesse rabrouer les oreilles, les quatre autres sont incités à continuer… Bien vite, il faudra lui offrir un élevage de moutons personnel pour pourvoir à sa consommation de laine. Ses baguettes à tricot ne s'arrêtent que rarement…

Pour ma part, j'échappe encore à son ''harcèlement bébé'' comme mes frères l'ont nommé. Mais je ne me fais pas d'illusion, mon tour viendra bien assez tôt ! Elle trouvera un moyen de me rappeler qu'une sorcière qui se respecte se doit de transmettre son savoir à sa progéniture… Bla bla bla. J'adore ma mère, elle est si merveilleuse mais depuis la fin de la guerre, c'est comme si elle désirait que les Weasley repeuple la communauté magique, sans doute pour compenser un peu pour toutes les pertes en vie humaines que les combats ont fait. Je crois que si je n'ai toujours pas reçu son petit discours sur le sujet, c'est que puisque je suis maintenant enseignante, elle doit d'abord trouver une variante ou une nouvelle approche puisque je transmets mon savoir, non pas à ma progéniture mais bien à mes élèves.

Eh oui, je suis enseignante à Poudlard. Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. J'en connais un lot sur le sujet… J'ai reçu un entraînement digne de l'école des Aurors alors que j'étais toujours moi-même étudiante à Poudlard. La guerre et la position de ma famille dans ce conflit ainsi que mes liens avec Harry, avaient fait de moi une cible de choix pour les sbires de Voldemort. Il avait fallu que j'apprenne à me défendre et à protéger ceux que j'aimais. Lorsque McGonnagall m'a proposé ce poste il y a un peu plus de 4 ans, je n'étais pas certaine d'être la bonne personne pour l'emploi. Elle m'a finalement convaincu d'essayer et depuis j'adore ! Hermione me taquine souvent en disant qu'il s'agit de ma vocation, j'ai tendance à la croire maintenant.

La guerre a amené des pertes dans le personnel de l'école également. Peu des anciens professeurs sont toujours en poste, une nouvelle équipe, jeune et dynamique et venue s'ajouter aux piliers et à la sagesse de ceux qui sont restés. Feu, Albus Dumbledore, fut remplacé par sa directrice adjointe depuis des années. Minerva McGonnagall avait pris une dizaine d'années supplémentaires sur ses traits lors de sa première année en poste puis elle avait trouvé une façon bien à elle de gérer l'impressionnante école. Severus Rogue, décédé héroïquement en sauvant la vie du Survivant, fut remplacé par son apprenti, Draco Malfoy. Le jeune Malfoy avait finalement décidé de rester neutre dans le conflit dès sa sixième année. Quelque chose c'est passé pendant cet été, personne ne sait quoi au juste mais lorsque le blond Serpentard revint pour commencer sa sixième année, il n'était plus tout à fait le même. Oh il était resté et reste toujours fielleux et vindicatif mais on peut voir dans le fond de ses yeux parfois qu'il a été profondément blessé. Rogue l'avait pris sous son aile, lui enseignant tout ce qu'il savait, tentant de le sauver en sauvant également son âme par le fait même. Draco est un excellent professeur de Potions, bien qu'il ait tendance à privilégier les verts et argent… J'imagine que l'on ne se refait pas…

Une amie de longue date remplaça Minerva à son poste d'enseignante de Métamorphose, Aspie Rinne, une sud-africaine mi-cinquantaine est une femme à la joie de vivre contagieuse et qui sourit constamment. Tout comme Minerva, elle connaît sa matière sur le bout de ses doigts et démontre une maîtrise exceptionnelle du sujet. C'est une collègue de travail avec qui j'aime bien discuter, elle a tellement voyagé et ses récits sont tellement colorés qu'ils mettent toujours un sourire aux lèvres.

Le professeur Chourave aussi a quitté, cependant, elle a simplement pris sa retraite, bien mérité selon moi… Son mari ayant été gravement blessé pendant la guerre, elle a préféré laisser son emploi et soigner son conjoint, profitant pleinement des années qui leur restent ensemble. Neville Londubat était un remplaçant de choix, mon ancien compagnon de maison est l'un des professeurs les plus appréciés de Poudlard maintenant. C'est fou ce que la Botanique attire maintenant les jeunes demoiselles. Faut dire que le grassouillet et maladroit sorcier est bien loin maintenant. Neville est devenu un jeune homme séduisant et charismatique, plusieurs voudrait bien percer le mystère qui réside au fond de son regard bienveillant. Son nouvel emploi lui permet de continuer à travailler sur son projet de recherche personnel. Il a toujours l'espoir de trouver le remède lui ramenant ses parents un jour mais plus seulement eux, une dizaine d'autres maintenant, qui comme Alice et Frank ont perdu leur esprit à cause de Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Je suis persuadée qu'il y arrivera un jour…

Cela nous amène à la dernière nouvelle venue du corps enseignant de Poudlard. Elisabeth Eliot. Remplaçante de Binn, qui finalement, un jour a pris conscience de son état spectral et a simplement quitté pour Merlin seul sait où après s'être entretenu avec McGonnagall. La première année, McGonnagall avait recruté un ancien membre du Ministère, qui s'avéra être compétant à défaut d'être vraiment plus intéressant que Binn. Cependant l'expérience ne lui ayant pas plus, il n'avait pas renouvelé son contrat, laissant à nouveau le poste libre. Nous fûmes quelqu'un à suggérer le nom de mademoiselle Eliot à ce moment.

Elisabeth Eliot s'était jointe plus ou moins officiellement à l'Ordre du Phénix pendant les dernières années de la guerre. Jeune historienne, récemment diplômée de l'Institue de Salem, elle voulait voir de ses yeux vu la guerre qui se déroulait dans les vieux pays. On l'avait tous pris pour une folle ! Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. On comprenait pas une jeune femme sensée désirait risquer sa vie ainsi, sans raison. Cette guerre n'était pas la sienne. Elle n'avait pas de famille à protéger, ni avenir à bâtir, ni désir de vengeance…

Avec le recul, je dois avouer qu'elle fut l'une des plus belles choses qui pouvait nous arriver. Et si je suis toute à fait honnête, elle fut pour moi, LA, plus belle chose qui pouvait m'arriver. Pendant un peu plus d'un an, elle a été la pierre angulaire des recherches de l'Ordre, elle passait son temps dans de vieux grimoires poussiéreux, n'ayant pas été lu depuis des siècles parfois. Avec d'autres, elle cherchait un moyen de se débarrasser du mal… Avec ses connaissances historiques et sa détermination qui faisant tant sourire Dumbledore du temps de son vivant, elle parvint à offrir une alternative intéressante. Puis avec l'aide d'Hermione, elle parvint à proposer un moyen qui s'avéra plus qu'efficace, sauvant la vie, sans aucun doute de Harry, qui s'était pourtant résigné à l'époque à périr pour offrir la paix à la communauté magique.

Rapidement elle avait été adoptée par tous les membres de l'Ordre. Sa joie de vivre et sa détermination, son positivisme et confiance en la cause furent un baume sur l'esprit des troupes qui commençaient à ressentir durement les affres d'une guerre ayant trop durée. Pour ma part, elle m'inspira tellement de choses, qu'encore aujourd'hui je n'ai pas réussi à tout catalogués. Lorsque les combats cessèrent finalement, elle sentit qu'elle n'était plus d'aucune utilité et elle retourne chez elle, auprès de sa famille, avec tellement de cartons emplis de notes personnelles qu'il a fallut un portoloin spécial pour qu'elle réussie à tout amener avec elle. Elle disait qu'elle avait appris plus pendant son séjour parmi nous que pendant toute sa scolarité ou que ses 23 ans sur Terre.

Je me souviens très bien qu'à son départ, mon cœur s'est serré comme jamais il ne l'avait fait jusqu'alors. J'ai ressenti une peur telle, une peur qui ne m'avait pas habitée, même lorsque j'affrontais une horde de mangemorts. Une peur inconnue et incomprise. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je réagissais ainsi. J'ai tout tenté pour ne rien laisser paraître, pour que personne ne remarque mon malaise face à son départ. Dès les secondes qui suivirent son envol, un vide immense s'empara de moi, me laissant désorientée et confuse. Jamais je n'avais éprouvé de tels sentiments, il fallut plusieurs introspections pour finalement m'avouer que je m'étais grandement attachée à elle… Bien plus que je ne l'aurais cru ou que j'avais voulu me l'avouer.

* * *

N/A : Alors ? Vous en dites quoi ? Cette histoire est complète déjà, il n'en tient qu'à vous de me signifier si vous voulez la suite ou si j'arrête tout de suite ! loll 


	2. Prise de conscience

**Disclamer :** Zut j'ai oublié au chapitre précédent : Évidement… rien n'est à moi, je ne me permets que d'emprunter un court moment les personnages d'une autre (JKR).

**N/A :** Oup ! je crois que je me suis mal exprimée en fin du premier chapitre… ce que je voulais dire, c'est que j'ai terminé les chapitres suivants, quatre en tout qui composent cette histoire… Une petite review pour me signifier si vous désirez les chapitres restant serait bien appréciée… (petits yeux de l'auteur suppliant ici… lol)

* * *

Chapitre deuxième : Prise de conscience

* * *

Aussi, lorsque la possibilité d'aller visiter Harry qui habitait maintenant avec la famille Eliot au Canada, se présenta, je fus l'une des premières à tout organiser, pour être certaine d'avoir la chance de la revoir. Dès le moment où mes yeux se posèrent sur elle, se fut comme si le vide qui m'habitait s'était empli soudainement, je me sentais à nouveau entière sans trop savoir pourquoi. J'ai cette image, au fond de mon cœur, que je chéri depuis ce jour ; elle étendue sous un grand arbre, le nez plongé dans un autre livre, pour faire changement. Son habillement n'avait rien à voir avec ce à quoi elle nous avait habitué, elle portait un genre de bermuda en denim ayant connu des jours meilleurs, ainsi un simple t-shirt usé à plusieurs endroits. Elle avait chaussé des bottes de travail d'où l'on pouvait voir ressortir une partie de ses bas de laines. L'image typique du cultivateur. Les cheveux en broussaille, le teint basané par de longues journées à l'extérieur. J'aurais été presque choqué si je n'avais pas rencontré Harry et le reste de la famille Eliot, vêtus semblablement auparavant.

Apparemment, la missive de Ron indiquant notre date d'arrivée n'avait pas atteint destination, ce qui enclencha une autre petite confrontation Hermione-Ron qui fit rire de bon cœur les Eliot présents. Cette famille, des plus aimables et accueillantes, prépara en deux temps trois mouvements des appartements pour nous accueillir dignement. On nous expliqua qu'Edmond le fils aîné était dans les champs, supervisant la récolte de quelques plantes magiques venues à maturité et qu'Elie avait amené les Crups s'amuser un peu dans un pré garder magiquement…

« Notre pré est envahi par les Gnomes une fois de plus cette année… Elie a donc décidé d'amener notre dernière portée de Crups se faire les dents dans le pré… Mais si vous voulez mon avis, elle cherchait simplement une excuse pour aller lire sans être dérangée… » rigola Eustache Eliot, le paternel de la famille qui possédait une voix grave de ténor.

C'était la première fois que j'entendais le surnom de la jeune femme. Pendant tout le temps qu'elle a été avec nous, tous l'appelaient par son nom de famille ou encore Beth, diminutif fréquent chez nous de son prénom. Jamais je n'avais entendu cette variante qui pourtant sonnait tellement approprié à mes oreilles à ce moment. Depuis ce temps, pour moi aussi c'est Elie et non plus Beth…

Les Eliot possèdent l'une des plus importantes plantations magiques du pays. Il s'agit somme toute d'une entreprise familiale mais quelques employés y travaillent également. Harry donne un coup de main parfois, ce qu'il semble bien aimer en fin de compte, cela le rapproche de l'essentiel, du moins c'est ce qu'il dit. Je me doute plutôt que Eloise y est pour beaucoup. Cette dernière est la benjamine de la famille, il s'agit d'une grande blonde, comme le reste de sa famille, n'ayant pas peur du travail manuel et possédant un rire magique… toujours selon les dires de Harry. Du peu que je l'ai côtoyé, elle m'apparaît en effet une gentille jeune femme, du même âge qu'Harry et au cœur aussi grand qu'humainement possible. Selon Elie, c'est une âme pure, ne recherchant rien de plus dans la vie qu'un petit bonheur simple bien à elle. Je crois que c'est exactement le genre de femme qu'il faut à Harry.

Complètement perdue dans sa lecture, Elie tardait à arriver pour le repas du soir, profitant de la clarté du cette fin de soirée clémente et douce. Harry nous proposa de nous faire visiter la ferme et d'aller quérir la jeune femme par le fait même. Selon Hermione, au moment où la jeune femme est entrée dans notre champ de vision, j'ai cessé de marcher et probablement de respirer. Elle me taquine avec cela depuis des années maintenant. Heureusement pour moi, elle fut la seule alors à remarquer et je sus reprendre mes esprits rapidement, m'évitant les éternelles taquineries de mon frère Ron.

Lorsque nous nous sommes rapprochés d'elle, cinq Crups âgés à peine de quelques mois nous assaillirent mais se calmèrent rapidement sous un sifflement strident en provenance de dessous l'arbre où avait été étendue Elie quelques instants plus tôt. Je me souviens que nos regards se sont croisés et que son sourire, pourtant déjà si magnifique, s'agrandit encore d'un cran, réchauffant mon cœur comme jamais ne le l'aurait cru possible. Elle nous accueillit chaleureusement, visiblement heureuse de nous revoir.

Ce soir-là, mon cœur manqua un battement lorsque Erénia Eliot, la matriarche, déclara de sa voix si riche et si douce en comparaison à celle de son mari :

« Alors, mademoiselle Weasley, je vous ai installé dans la chambre d'Elie. Si vous me permettez quelques conseils en tant que sa mère… Première chose, ne jamais toucher à ses livres, c'est une offense capitale ! Deuxième chose, en vous levant demain matin, n'attendez pas de bonjour ou de salutation de quelque sorte, Elie ne parle qu'après être réveillée depuis au moins trente minutes. Avant ce délai, vous n'obtiendrez, au mieux, que quelques grognements. Dernière chose, je vous ai mis quelques couvertures supplémentaires, les nuits sont fraîches dans ce coin de pays, mais si cela n'est pas suffisant, n'hésitez pas à voler celles de ma fille, c'est une perte de temps que de faire un lit pour elle… Laissez-là à peine quinze minutes dans un lit et toutes les couvertures sont sur le plancher… »

Elle n'avait pas tord. Et ce, sur tous les points ! Encore aujourd'hui il m'arrive de sourire à ce souvenir en constatant, qu'effectivement, Elie Eliot ne parle jamais en se levant, n'étant pas de mauvaise humeur mais simplement associable pour les trente premières minutes de sa journée. En considérant qu'elle passe le reste de sa journée dans la bonne humeur, j'imagine que c'est un compromis acceptable.

Pendant une semaine, six nuits plus exactement, j'ai partagé la même chambre que la personne qui me troublait. Me rendant d'autant plus confuse et mêlée. Cependant, je déclare sans hésitation aucune, que ce fut l'une des plus belles semaines de ma vie. Le décors presque féerique et enchanteur du domaine Eliot, l'ambiance de la grande maison ancestrale, l'accueil et l'esprit de la famille puis, la possibilité de passer du temps avec celle qui était un peu plus qu'une amie sans savoir trop encore ce qu'elle était au juste pour moi. Tout cela ajouté au fait que je revoyais Harry… Un Harry qui réapprenait à être heureux et à sourire. Un Harry prénommé Gabriel ! Un autre homme que celui que l'on avait connu les dernières années. Un peu plus celui qui avait été jadis…

Lorsque nous sommes repartis, toute la famille nous a invité à revenir n'importe quand, de ne pas attendre d'invitation, que nous étions les bienvenus peu importe le temps. Tous nous ont chaleureusement serré dans leurs bras, nous embrassant en guise d'aux revoirs. Je me souviens très bien des frisons qui m'ont parcouru l'échine au moment où elle m'a serré dans ses bras. Tout m'intoxiquait, la chaleur de son corps si près du mien, la subtile odeur de sa peau, ses cheveux qui ondulaient au gré de la brise, la douceur de ses mains sur mes épaules. Et quand ses lèvres en frôlés ma joue dans une embrassade pourtant anodine, j'ai bien cru défaillir. Jamais je ne l'avouerai ouvertement mais je me suis longtemps demandé si elle ne m'avait pas jeté un sort ce jour-là, un charme obligeant mon esprit à songer continuellement à elle. Maintenant je sais qu'il ne s'agissait que de son charme naturel ! Avant de partir, je me suis retournée et nos regards se sont de nouveau soudés l'un à l'autre, je me serais noyée dans cet océan que sont ses yeux si ce n'était de ce traître de portoloin qui m'agrippa par le nombril pour m'éloigner d'elle.

Par la suite nous avons échangé nombre de lettres, Poudlard n'avait jamais vu autant de pélicans livrer le courrier outre-mer selon McGonnagall. Dans chacune de nos missives, nous parlions de nos journées, je lui exposais ma nouvelle vie d'enseignante, elle me parlait de ses recherches historiques. Une belle complicité s'installa naturellement, puis sans que l'on s'en rende vraiment compte, nous commencions à échanger un peu plus que des banalités. Nos missives étaient devenues de vraies lettres ouvertes sur nos âmes, du moins en partie, car il y avait bien un sujet dont je m'empêchais d'aborder avec elle ! Plus le temps passait, plus je m'attachais, plus mes sentiments, peu importe ce qu'ils étaient, s'approfondissaient.

Pour Noël cette année-là, la famille Eliot et Gabriel McKenna nous invitèrent à passer le temps des fêtes avec eux. Évidemment, cette demande déçue grandement ma mère qui espérait avoir toute sa famille avec elle et espérait également le retour de Harry parmi nous. Cependant, elle fit son deuil de cette idée, acceptant le fait qu'elle avait eu plusieurs Noël heureux avec sa petite famille, elle pouvait bien faire cela pour Harry puisque cela semblait lui tenir tant à cœur.

Nous sommes donc retrouvé de nouveau Hermione, Ron et moi-même avec les Eliot qui se montrèrent une fois de plus des plus aimables. Pendant ces réjouissances, nous fûmes introduits à la tradition Eliot du temps des fêtes. Toute la famille se réunissait et quand je dis toute, c'est réellement toute ! Grand-mère Elmira, Grand-père Edouard, tantes Erin. Elina et Eva avec conjoints et enfants, ainsi qu'oncles Elmir, Ephrem, Edgard et Egin également accompagnés par femmes et enfants. Je me souviens que lors de présentations, Ron a chuchoté à l'oreille d'Elie, les yeux ronds et confus :

« Est-ce un pré requis chez vous que de trouver un conjoint avec un prénom commençant par un E ? »

Elie a ri, un rire qui résonne parfois encore à mes oreilles de sa spontanéité et son air mélodieux.

« Non… Mais j'avoue que c'est un point supplémentaire pour la personne qui nous courtise… D'avantage si elle change son prénom ! »

Ron n'avait pas su sur le coup si elle rigolait ou pas. Bien que je savais qu'elle ne disait cela que pour ajouter un peu d'humour, je me surpris la fraction d'une seconde à espérer porter un prénom commençant par E et non pas un banal G !

La veille de Noël, nous étions tous réunis dans l'immense maison ancestrale de la famille Eustache Eliot. Nous avions mangé un repas traditionnel du pays, Ron se régala de tourtière, ragoût de boulettes et fit honneur à la tarte au sucre. Après nous être goinfrés, nous avons été invité dans l'impressionnant salon, agrandit quelques peu magiquement pour l'occasion, où régnait en maître un majestueux sapin, coupé le matin même sur le domaine familial et décoré par les enfants dans l'après-midi. Là quelques-uns sortirent divers instruments de musique et les autres fredonnèrent ou dansèrent sur les airs endiablés offerts par le groupe improvisé.

Cousin Erick donnait la mesure sur différents instruments de percutions dont le nom de plusieurs m'échappent toujours. Tante Erin était et est toujours sans doute, une violoniste fabuleuse. Grand-père Edouard jouait des cuillers de bois, ce qui impressionna grandement Ron ! Edmond chantait les chansons folkloriques, entraînant plusieurs autres voix avec lui. Cousines Elvira à l'harmonica, Estelle au tambourin et Etienne qui sifflotait tel un pinson. Finalement, Elie à la guitare, je ne lui savais pas ce talent. Elle grattait les cordes avec passion et adresse.

À un moment dans la soirée, les femmes allèrent réinstaller une table de gâteries et friandises maisons qui firent la joie de plusieurs. Les chants et la musique furent momentanément oubliés. J'ai longuement hésité entre suivre la foule ou à rester au près d'Elie qui continuait à gratter doucement sa guitare, perdue dans sa mélodie. L'air était bien moins endiablé que ce dont on avait entendu jusque là. Elle ne chanta pas mais fredonna, me donnant simplement envie de m'approcher d'avantage d'elle.

J'étais comme subjuguée, un flot de sentiments m'ensevelit me laissant confuse et distraite. Je mis donc un moment avant de m'apercevoir qu'elle ne fredonnait maintenant plus mais qu'elle me fixait en frôlant ses cordes. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nos regards restèrent soudés l'un à l'autre mais je sais que je serais restée ainsi pour l'éternité sans même penser à me plaindre. Le charme fut brisé par Erénia, sa mère, qui entra dans la pièce avec une assiette m'étant destinée. Elle hésita un moment, sentant sans doute qu'elle interrompait quelque chose. Quoi ? J'en savais rien alors mais je me doute qu'Erénia Eliot le savait bien mieux que nous alors. Elle se contenta de nous sourire et de déposer l'assiette sur mes cuisses.

Le moment qui aurait suivi aurait pu être des plus gênants si cela n'avait été de la rapidité d'esprit d'Elie qui changea aussitôt d'accord et entama ce qui s'avérait être la chanson préférée de sa mère.

« Chante pour moi maman… » demanda presque timidement Elie qui continuait à gratter sa guitare, invitant sa mère à ajouter sa voix à la douce mélodie qu'elle produisait.

Le sourire que la mère et la fille échangèrent à cet instant me fit penser à ceux que j'échange parfois avec ma propre mère. Un sourire de complicité féminine, empli de respect et d'amour. Erénia commença alors à chanter, soudainement, comme par magie, Erin s'approcha de son violon et se joignit à la mélodie, ainsi qu'Erick qui tapa une douce mesure. Le résultat était au-delà de tout mot. Ce n'est que lorsque Eloise se joignit à sa mère, prêtant sa voix par endroit, enrichissant l'air, que je m'aperçus que pratiquement tout le monde était de retour dans la pièce. Je m'étais perdue dans la contemplation d'Elie qui avait fermé les yeux, comme pour savourer les paroles de cette chanson, dont je sais maintenant, qu'il s'agit d'une chanson moldue, interprétée par un groupe américain. Erénia ayant été élevée dans une famille de descendance moldue, elle avait gardé quelques goûts typiquement non sorciers, dont la musique.

Cette nuit-là, je dus partager non pas seulement la même chambre qu'Elie mais également le même lit ! Quelques-uns de plus jeunes enfants avaient depuis longtemps tombés de fatigue et avaient été répartis dans différents endroits, dont le lit qu'utilisait Elie pendant mes séjours chez elle puisqu'elle préférait me laisser son propre lit, en tant que privilège d'invitée, disait-elle. Edwin et Ella avaient la permission spéciale de rester avec Eustache et sa famille pendant quelques jours supplémentaires, ce qui fit qu'ils ne quittèrent pas leur chaud lit avec leurs parents lorsque ceux-ci rentrèrent chez eux.

Je me souviens d'avoir pensé en me couchant cette nuit-là que je ne serais jamais capable de trouver le sommeil. Je me trompais grandement, la fatigue eut raison rapidement de mon esprit et je dus ronfler doucement à peine quelques minutes après que ma tête eut touchée l'oreiller. Lorsque je me suis réveillée le matin de Noël, une douce chaleur m'enveloppait en partie et il ne s'agissait pas uniquement du surplus de couverture, hérité pendant la nuit par Elie qui s'en était départie dans son sommeil. Non, il y avait bien plus ! Pendant notre sommeil, nos deux corps s'étaient rapprochés et finalement entremêlés inconsciemment. Notre position me mit premièrement extrêmement mal à l'aise. Puis quelque chose au fond de mon esprit me fit prendre conscience que j'étais plutôt bien, qu'en réalité, tout en moi appréciait grandement. Non seulement je me sentais en sécurité, confortable et à ma place mais en plus j'étais dans une situation dans laquelle que je ne pouvais que fantasmer jusqu'alors, croyant impossible qu'un jour cela se réalise réellement.

Je savais bien que cet instant allait s'envoler comme il était venu, dès le moment où Elie ouvrirait les yeux, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Je suis restée ainsi, de longues minutes à simplement l'observer dormir, me réjouissant de son doux souffle chaud contre la peau de mon épaule laissée dénudée par les minces bretelles de ma camisole que je portais à ce moment-là. Je me fis violence pour ne pas caresser cette peau si blanche, bien moins laiteuse que la mienne ! Son bras qui était en travers de moi, au niveau de mon estomac, produisait une chaleur merveilleuse sur la peau exposée, suite sans doute à mes nombreux mouvements en dormant, ma camisole s'était légèrement relevée et alors un bras s'occupait de me tenir au chaud tout de même.

Je me suis perdue dans ce monde idéal qui s'était offert à moi l'espace de quelques minutes quand on me rappela à ma réalité soudainement. Cousins Edwin et Ella avait eu une nuit complète de sommeil eux et maintenant étaient prêts à descendre prendre ce petit déjeuner gargantuesque que leur avait promis Erénia. Lorsqu'ils sautèrent sur le matelas que je partageais avec Elie, ils réveillèrent assez cavalièrement cette dernière qui s'assit si rapidement dans le lit que je faillis en tomber en bas. Elle n'avait sans doute pas pris conscience de la position dans laquelle on était alors !

Edwin et Ella Eliot eurent droit à la légendaire ''bonne humeur'' matinale de leur cousine aînée qui lâcha un grognement digne des hommes de Neandertal et intima férocement aux deux réveille-matin humains de descendre avant qu'elle ne fasse un malheur. Elle se laissa par la suite, retomber sur le matelas, me laissant me demander si elle voulait que moi aussi je sorte de sa chambre. Puis, je l'entendis marmonner quelque chose qui fit manquer à mon pauvre cœur un battement :

« J'étais si bien moi … »

Est-ce qu'elle savait qu'elle était emmêlée à moi assez intimement ? Est-ce qu'elle savait qu'elle avait probablement dormi une bonne partie de la nuit avec mes jambes mêlées aux siennes, nos corps collés l'un à l'autre ? Probablement pas… Elle devait être simplement dans un profond sommeil et en voulait à ses cousins de l'en avoir tiré si violemment. Je réussis à me convaincre ce jour-là qu'il n'y avait rien de plus d'entendu dans son propos marmonné d'une voix endormie. Et pourtant, c'est ce jour-là, le matin de Noël cette année-là, que je m'avouais réellement pour la première fois que j'étais amoureuse d'Elisabeth Eliot. Moi Ginny Weasley, 21 ans, sorcière de naissance, nouvellement professeur à Poudlard, vétéran de la guerre contre Voldemort, j'étais amoureuse d'une autre femme !

* * *

_Crups :_ Selon le livre _Les animaux fantastiques_… est un animal magique ressemblant à un terrier (le chien, pas la demeure de Weasley ! lol) anglais. À l'exception de sa queue fourchue dont les sorciers sont obligés d'enlever magiquement pour éviter de recevoir trop d'attention de la part des moldus. 


	3. Prise de décision

N/A : Oup ! Encore ! Mais où avais-je la tête lorsque j'ai relu ce texte ? On se le demande… Dans les chapitres précédents, une erreur s'est glissée… Celle qui fait battre le cœur de Harry se nomme bien Eloise et non pas Elodie… Mille excuses, j'implore votre pardon ! lol (Merci à Nymphelane… Au moins, je sais qu'il y a une personne qui lit réellement mes platitudes ! loll)

Pas de RAR (je suis blessée à l'épaule et du coup, taper m'est pénible…) mais sachez que vos reviews me font chaud au cœur et que c'est toujours une joie que d'avoir vos commentaires… Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser un petit mot, c'est grandement apprécié.

Chapitre troisième : Prise de décision

Inutile de dire que cette constatation me laissa désorientée et quelque peu mal à l'aise pour la suite de mon séjour parmi la famille Eliot. Je me suis tout de même arrangée pour tenter de ne rien laisser paraître, surtout pas à Elie, je serais morte de honte si elle avait deviné à ce moment. J'avais peut-être avoué à mon ''moi-même'' que j'étais attirée, pire, amoureuse d'une femme mais il y avait un monde à franchir avant d'en arriver à la confrontation avec l'objet de mon désir ! Je n'étais pas prête… Et à ce moment, je me demandais si un jour j'allais l'être !

Je suis donc retournée en Angleterre avec Hermione et Ron peu après cet incident si révélateur. J'avais une tâche d'enseignante qui m'attendait et qui m'offrit un2 échappatoire décente pour tenter d'oublier ce qui s'était passé.

À Pâques, je rendis visite à ma mère et mon père qui pour l'occasion, organisèrent un repas familial. J'étais heureuse de me retrouver avec ma famille. Les Weasley aussi savent animer une soirée ! Mais lorsque mon regard tombait sur l'une de mes belles-sœurs, ou même sur l'un de mes neveux, mon cœur se serrait me laissant un goût amer dans le fond de la gorge. Comme j'aurais aimé qu'elle soit là. J'aurais aimé lui présenter ma famille. Je l'aurais mise en garde contre les jumeaux, puis contre les monologues de Percy… Puis je me suis souvenue qu'elle les connaissait déjà tous… Elle avait vécu un an parmi nous, sous le même toit… Pourtant, cette époque me semblait appartenir à une autre vie. Lorsque j'ai rejoint à nouveau Poudlard, je me suis surprise à penser à ce que ma vie pourrait être si…

Si… Pendant des mois, je me suis fait des scénarios avec tellement de variantes de ''si'' que j'en ai perdu le compte. Si Elie se trouvait un emploi en Grande-Bretagne. Si je postulais pour une fonction au Canada. Si patati et si patata…

Chaque matin, je vivais dans l'espoir de voir arriver un pélican, porteur d'une missive de celle que j'aimais un peu plus chaque jour. Il n'y avait pas un soir où je ne me couchais en ne me demandant pas comment je pouvais tenter de simplement savoir s'il pourrait y avoir possibilité que peut-être, éventuellement, on ne sait jamais, qu'Elie Eliot pouvait éprouver le même genre de sentiment à mon égard. À tout coup pourtant, je terminais mes réflexions en tentant de me convaincre qu'elle était purement et simplement hétérosexuelle, que je n'avais aucune chance avec elle et que je devrais mettre mes énergies uniquement dans la continuité de notre amitié plutôt que d'oser rêver à un futur hypothétique et vainement utopique ! Ainsi, j'avais l'illusion que je souffrirais moins le jour où Elie m'annoncerait qu'elle avait trouver l'homme de ses rêves.

Puis finalement, la fin de l'année approchant, le remplaçant de Binn annonça qu'il ne désirait pas renouveler son contrat, laissant la place libre pour quelqu'un de qualifié en Histoire de la Magie. Évidemment, je proposai immédiatement le nom d'Elie à Minerva, qui m'apprit que je ne n'étais pas la seule à avoir nommé cette possibilité. Apparemment, Hermione, qui travaillait au Ministère depuis la fin de la guerre, avait eu vent du poste vacant et avait écrit à son ancienne mentor pour lui suggérer la canadienne également. J'ai appris pas la suite que le nom de mon amie était revenu régulièrement dans les discussions sur le sujet. L'aide apportée lors de la guerre, sa personnalité enjouée et sa passion pour l'Histoire faisait d'elle une candidate parfaite pour le poste. Minerva également pensait comme nous, c'est donc elle qui envoya un pélican cette fois, proposant le poste à Elisabeth Eliot.

Cet été-là, j'aidai Ron et Hermione à s'installer dans leur nouvelle demeure, m'occupant un peu l'esprit, m'empêchant de continuellement me perdre dans mes pensées comme le disait si bien Hermione. Début août, se fut la folie pour les préparatifs de leur mariage à venir. Puis finalement le grand jour arriva pour mon frère et mon amie qui allait devenir sa femme.

Harry arriva incognito avec Elie pour assister à la cérémonie intime dans une petite chapelle en Écosse. En ma qualité de demoiselle d'honneur je me fis un devoir que de bien accueillir les invités, surtout l'une en particulier mais cela on ne le mentionnera pas trop. Lorsque je me suis avancée dans l'allée, devant Hermione au bras de son père, j'ai senti tous les regards sur moi puis ensuite tous se braquèrent sur la mariée qui était plus que ravissante. Quand je suis passée au niveau de la rangée où avait pris place Elie, je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'y jeter un petit regard, tentant de voler une image d'elle pour me tenir compagnie dans mon esprit pendant la cérémonie. Je fus surprise de tomber directement dans son si beau regard bleu ciel. Elle me sourit gentiment et j'ai continuai ma marche, résolue à ne pas déroger à mon rôle de demoiselle d'honneur.

Ron était tellement nerveux, le pauvre. Harry, son témoin, avait toutes les misères du monde à le calmer et à l'apaiser. Lorsque je suis arrivée près d'eux, j'ai échangé un regard compatissant avec Harry et j'ai fait une bise à mon grand frère qui se remit à respirer un peu plus normalement par la suite. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Hermione, je doute qu'il ait seulement eu conscience de ma présence ou de celle de Harry à ses côtés. J'imagine qu'il en ait ainsi pour tous les hommes qui sont sur le point de se marier.

Ce fut l'une des plus belles célébrations, du moins, à mon avis. La petite fête qui suivit par la suite permis à bien du monde de renouer avec Harry qui avait quitté le pays depuis plusieurs mois. Ce dernier, bien que mal à l'aise au départ, pris de plus en plus d'assurance, réalisant qu'il ne s'agissait pour la plus part des invités que de gens avec qui il avait combattu et grandit.

Pour ma part, je m'arrangeais pour n'être jamais très loin d'une grande blonde magnifique ce jour-là dans cette jupe longue aux motifs estivaux, agencée avec une chemise au décolleté qui me donna quelques coups de chaud ! Elle était tellement jolie. J'avais toutes les misères du monde à la quitter du regard. Je n'étais pas la seule à penser ainsi, plusieurs tentèrent leur chance auprès d'elle ce soir-là, même mon frère Fred ! Heureusement pour moi… Elle déclina toutes les propositions gentiment, ce qui étrangement et futilement sûrement, mis un baume sur mon cœur. Cela ne voulait rien dire, elle pouvait tout simplement n'être intéressée par personne ou avoir déjà quelqu'un, ce qui justifierait ses refus. Cependant, une partie de moi ne put s'empêcher d'espérer que c'était peut-être dû au fait qu'elle partageait le même genre de sentiment que moi. Je savais que c'était très peu probable, sans doute impossible mais ne dit-on pas que l'espoir fait vivre ? Et à ce moment-là, j'avais besoin de tout l'espoir que je pouvais trouver !

En fin de soirée, nous avons pu nous échapper un peu du reste de invités et nous nous sommes dirigées vers un petit banc de pierre sous un grand arbre où l'on prit place pour discuter de tout et de rien. J'avais de la difficulté à me concentrer sur ce qu'elle racontait, j'étais troublée comme jamais par la proximité de son être. Le subtil parfum de son corps m'intoxiquait. Les reflets de la lune dans sa chevelure de blé m'hypnotisaient. Je n'avais jamais assisté à rien de plus sensuel que les doux mouvements de ses lèvres. Je me surpris à me demander si elle embrassait bien, si ses lèvres étaient aussi douces qu'elles le paraissaient. Quel goût pouvaient-elles avoir ?

Encore aujourd'hui, des années après, je ne pourrais affirmer avec certitude ce dont il avait été question ce soir-là dans notre semblant de discussion. En fait, elle parlait et moi j'écoutais, je me berçais au son de sa voix mélodieuse, m'empreignant de son être. Je me souviens qu'elle m'a taquiné sur la présence de froufrous sur ma robe mais qu'elle m'avait tout de même complimenté sur ma beauté. Inutile de dire que cela m'avait fait chaud au cœur, ajoutant un peu à mon espoir.

Ce soir-là, je me suis endormie avec un sourire nais aux lèvres. J'avais passé un bon trente minutes à tenté de m'imaginer son corps sur le mien, ses lèvres sur les miennes, ses mains sur moi, en moi… J'ai fantasmé jusqu'à ce que le sommeil vienne me chercher cette nuit-là.

Quelques jours plus tard, je la recroisais dans les couloirs de Poudlard alors que McGonnagall lui faisait faire une visite guidée avant l'arrivée des étudiants pour le festin de début d'année.

« Mademoiselle Weasley... » commença la directrice. « Peut-être seriez-vous libre pour terminer la visite des lieux à notre nouvelle enseignante ? Vous me rendriez grandement service… »

Qui étais-je pour refuser de rendre service à la directrice de Poudlard ? Savait-elle que c'était plutôt elle qui me rendait service que l'inverse ? J'avais l'occasion de passer du temps, seule à seule avec l'objet de mon désir… Allais-je dire non ?

Évidement, en bonne historienne, Elie en connaissait sans doute plus que moi sur Poudlard et son histoire mais j'avais l'avantage d'y avoir fait mes études. J'ai ainsi pu lui montrer des recoins secrets, quelques passages utiles, la mettre en garde contre les marches piégées, etc. Nous visitions en discutant allégrement, inconscientes du temps qui passait. Il fallut que Draco lui-même se mette à notre recherche pour nous rappeler à l'ordre et nous aviser que les étudiants commençaient à arriver au château.

Gênées, nous nous rendîmes à la grande salle où l'on attendit le début du festin avec le reste du corps enseignant. Elie fut présentée aux professeurs qui n'avaient pas eu le loisir de la connaître auparavant. Je l'ai regardé sympathiser avec les autres, lui enviant cette facilité d'approche qui était sienne. Certes je n'étais pas du genre timide ou farouche mais il y avait chez elle quelque chose de naturel, d'aisé, ce qui lui donnait à mes yeux un cran de plus sur son échelle de perfection.

Les élèves lui réservèrent un accueil poli mais respectueux. Les plus vieux commentant qu'elle était bien plus jolie que Binn, ce qui donnerait envie de rester éveillé en cours. À ce commentaire, j'ai souris, je ne pouvais qu'approuver. Avoir eu dans mon temps, moi aussi une aussi jolie enseignante, il est certain que je ne m'aurais jamais endormi pendant mes cours d'Histoire de la Magie ! J'aurais eu bien mieux à faire…

Après le festin, j'offris à Elie de la raccompagner jusqu'à ses appartements qui, merci destin, se trouvaient tout près des miens. En chemin nous avons une fois de plus discuté de tout et de rien, comme nous le faisions si souvent. J'appréciais grandement, j'apprécie toujours, cette facilité que nous avons à communiquer elle et moi. Une belle complicité nous unissait déjà à ce moment et encore aujourd'hui, elle ne fait que se forger d'avantage.

« Tu veux venir prendre une dernière tasse de thé avec moi ? » me demanda-t-elle.

Savait-elle qu'elle jouait avec le feu dangereusement ? Non, évidement, elle ne pouvait pas avoir la moindre idée du désir qu'elle allumait en moi, sinon, jamais elle ne m'aurait offert d'entrer dans ses appartements si tard le soir. J'ai hésité, cela a dû se faire voir sur mon visage car elle ajouta prestement :

« Tu n'es pas obligée tu sais, c'était simplement une offre sans arrière-pensée, si tu préfères te coucher tôt à cause des cours de demain, je comprendrais tu sais… pas de problème… »

Je crois que je n'ai pas entendu la moitié de ce qu'elle m'a dit ce soir-là, dès le départ j'étais rivée à ses lèvres si invitantes. Sans même que j'en ai conscience, je me suis rapprochée d'elle, au point où je partageais le même espace qu'elle ! J'eus conscience qu'elle cessa de parler et qu'elle se figea. Mon regard, jusqu'alors fixé sur ses lèvres remonta de lui-même pour se plonger dans celui troublé d'Elie. Je ne sais toujours pas ce que j'y cherchais, sans doute une confirmation quelconque, de quelque sorte. Je ne sus déchiffrer l'émotion au fond de ses yeux si bleus mais je sentis son souffle sur mes propres lèvres. Il faut dire que les miennes étaient dangereusement près des siennes !

Avec le recul, je ne sais vraiment pas où j'ai trouvé le courage ce soir-là de fermer la distance qui nous séparait et d'apposer ma bouche sur la sienne. Gryffondor en personne aurait été fier de moi ! Le contact fut court, trop bref à mon goût mais j'avais tellement peur. Peur qu'elle me rejette, qu'elle me frappe, qu'elle me …

Merlin, j'avoue que jamais je n'aurais imaginé ce qui a suivit. Dès le moment où mes lèvres ont quitté les siennes, mes yeux se sont ouverts, ronds de peur et je fis un pas en arrière. Je la fixais à m'en brûler la peau. Elle s'était appuyée sur sa porte toujours close, ses yeux étaient fermés, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je l'entendis soupirer puis je la vis ouvrir lentement les yeux. J'aurais voulu fuir mais mes jambes refusaient de bouger, j'étais clouée sur place. Mon esprit mit plusieurs secondes à enregistrer ce qu'elle venait de chuchoter :

« Enfin ! »

Lorsque je percuta finalement, j'ouvris la bouche pour répliquer mais rien ne sorti. Je suis restée là à la fixer, l'air bête. Puis j'ai retrouvé une partie de mes sens et arriva à demander éberluée :

« Enfin ? »

Toujours appuyée contre sa porte et arborant encore ce petit sourire que je ne lui connaissais pas, elle se contenta d'hocher doucement la tête avant d'étendre son bras droit, de se saisir d'un pan de ma robe sorcière et de me rapprocher d'elle. J'ai frissonné lorsqu'elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou et qu'elle glissa lentement un doigt de haut en bas sur la peau de ma nuque, plongeant son regard dans le mien.

Ce sourire ! Il me narguait, l'air de dire : Moi je sais et pas toi ! Je me ressaisis et ordonna à mes bras de l'enlacer également, plaçant mes mains sur ses hanches. Maintenant, l'une de ses mains était perdue dans mes cheveux me procurant une sensation extraordinaire. Ce fut à mon tour de soupirer et de fermer les yeux. Lorsque je les ouvris à nouveau, son sourire s'était agrandi, éclairant entièrement son si joli visage. J'ai demandé à nouveau, mais cette fois sur un ton un peu moins surpris et plus implorant :

« Enfin ? »

Elle eut un petit rire, tout mignon, pas le moins du monde ironique ou sarcastique. Puis elle m'embrassa sur le bout du nez avant de coller son front au mien sans pour autant briser le lien visuel qui nous unissait.

« Oui enfin ! J'avais peur que jamais tu ne sois prête… »

Décidément, elle cherchait à m'embrouiller ou quoi ? Elle le sentit sans doute dans ma posture ou le vit dans mon regard parce que son petit sourire revint au galop.

« Prête à quoi ? » que j'ai demandé.

« À m'embrasser… » a-t-elle répondu tout simplement, me jetant en bas des nues. Et toujours se fichu sourire…

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que j'avais envie de t'embrasser ? » aie-je répliqué reprenant peu à peu mon sens de la répartie. On pouvait jouer ce jeu à deux après tout.

« Bah, je sais que moi j'en avais envie. Depuis longtemps en plus… » répondit-elle. Son sourire changea pour un plus coquin, plus invitant…

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour recommencer alors ? » m'écriais-je en levant les yeux au ciel et en la plaquant d'avantage contre le bois de la porte. Mon assurance ayant retrouvé le chemin finalement.

Et elle s'exécuta mais pas avant d'avoir laissé échapper un petit rire qui fit la joie de mon âme. Je me souviens encore du goût exact de ses lèvres, de la douceur de celles-ci également. Je m'étais demandée si elle embrassait bien ? Eh bien, je n'ai jamais été embrassé comme cela auparavant. C'était si doux, si tendre, si plein de promesse. Je dois avouer qu'encore aujourd'hui, un simple baiser d'elle suffit pour me faire voir la vie en rose. C'était magique, c'est magique… Je sais, ça fait cliché que de dire cela, en tant que sorcière, je devrais savoir que ce n'est pas réellement le cas mais personne ne me fera penser le contraire. En l'embrassant ce soir-là, contre la porte de sa chambre, en plein couloir dans Poudlard, je sus qu'il s'agissait bien plus qu'un banal baiser.

Lorsque le manque d'air se fit sentir, nous nous sommes séparées, du moins, au niveau des lèvres puisque, de contentement, j'ai laissé tomber ma tête sur son épaule. Elle appuya simplement sa joue contre mes cheveux, sa main massant toujours soit ma chevelure ou ma nuque, me faisant me sentir si bien. Combien de temps est-ce que l'on est restées ainsi ? Je ne pourrais le dire mais lorsque des bruits de pas se firent entendre, je me suis relevée, à contrecœur. Elle ouvrit tout simplement la porte de sa chambre, finalement, et me fit signe de la tête de la suivre à l'intérieur.

Cette nuit-là, il n'y eut rien d'autre que quelques baisers volés et beaucoup, beaucoup de discussion. Je n'étais pas prête à franchir le pas nous menant à l'acte sexuel. Pour tout dire, j'étais terrifiée. Je n'avais jamais eu de relation avec une femme auparavant, je me doutais bien de comment faire en théorie, j'étais pas si sotte que cela tout de même… Mais … Il y a toujours un mais !

J'ai passé l'une des plus belles nuits de ma vie ce soir-là. Avec Elie, nous nous sommes étendues sur son lit, j'ai placé ma tête près de son épaule et un bras en travers de son ventre. Elle a passé un bras en dessous de mes épaules et sa main jouait négligemment avec mes cheveux. Un geste, qui je le sais maintenant, qu'elle affectionne tout particulièrement. Elle adore laisser glisser ses doigts dans mes cheveux et je suis loin de m'en plaindre lorsqu'elle le fait. J'aime les douces caresses de ses doigts dans ma chevelure et si je suis honnête, partout ailleurs sur mon corps également ! Nous avons tout simplement parlé. Échangez sur nos sentiments, sur la possibilité d'une relation entre nous, sur notre désir de concrétiser cette dite relation. J'ai trouvé le courage de lui parler de mes peurs, de mes incertitudes. Elle m'a écouté et j'en suis persuadée, comprise également. Elle s'est montrée tellement réceptive, si attentionnée.

Nous avons que très peu dormi cette nuit-là. Quand le réveil matin sonna pour nous tirer du lit et nous pousser à nous préparer pour cette première journée de classe, je ne pus me retenir d'éclater de rire. Elie avait d'immenses difficultés à être fonctionnelle si tôt au saut du lit mais je pouvais dire sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'elle faisait des efforts surhumains pour tenter d'être aimable et sociable ce matin-là. L'effort était louable bien que le résultat pas fameux. Lorsque nous nous sommes séparées, chacune pour aller prendre une douche dans nos appartements respectifs avant de descendre pour le repas, nous avons échangé un rapide baiser sur le pas de sa porte.

On s'est retrouvée dans la grande salle et là, je dois avouer, qu'Elie était entièrement réveillée maintenant. Elle discutait avec McGonnagall lorsque je suis entrée. Dès qu'elle me vit, elle me sourit, j'eus de nouveau droit à ce petit sourire taquin, coquin qui me plaisait tant. Évidement, je lui rendis et alla prendre place près d'elle, saluant mes collègues au passage, ce n'est pas parce que l'on est amoureuse que l'on doit oublier ses bonnes manières.

Cette première nuit, nous avions établi des règles de conduite. Nous voulions que notre relation fonctionne et évolue mais nos vies professionnelles ne devaient pas en souffrir ou en dépendre. Alors nous avions convenu de minimiser le plus possible les démonstrations d'affection en public. D'un côté comme de l'autre, nous ne voulions pas que notre relation fasse les choux gras des potins intra Poudlard. Elie ne connaissait pas encore très bien le mode de fonctionnement des étudiants de notre collège mais elle m'avait avoué avoir vécu le même genre de scolarité chez elle… Les jeunes sorciers sont partout les mêmes apparemment !

N/A : Alors, je vous mets le dernier chapitre ou je le garde pour moi ? lolll


	4. Vie à deux

**_n/a :_** Dernier chapitre… merci à tous ceux qui ont lu… un merci spécial à ceux qui ont pris le temps de mettre une review… c'est grandement apprécié.

* * *

**Chapitre dernier : Vie à deux**

* * *

Les premières semaines se passèrent dans l'esprit d'un apprivoisement mutuel. Certes on se connaissait depuis un peu plus de deux ans mais nous avions une toute autre facette à exploiter. Et puis, je devais me résoudre à aborder le sujet avec ma famille également. C'était un peu plus épineux que de penser à pousser plus loin nos explorations mutuelles d'ordre affectives. Comment aborder un tel sujet avec les gens que l'on aime ? Je crois que ce n'est jamais chose aisée, peu importe les circonstances. J'avais peur de leurs réactions, de leurs commentaires. Je savais déjà qu'ils appréciaient grandement Elie mais en serait-il de même lorsqu'ils apprendraient la véritable nature de notre relation ?

Plus les jours passaient, plus je m'attachais, d'une façon dont je n'aurais jamais soupçonné l'ampleur. Puis vient un jour où je m'aperçus que, ce que je vivais avec Elie, ce que je ressentais pour elle valait bien plus que tout le reste. C'est sans doute ce qui me donna le courage d'aborder le sujet d'abord avec mon père. Lui et moi avons toujours été très près, je suis sa _''petite fille''_, celle qui pouvait toujours tout faire sans jamais voir les gros yeux de son papa fâché. Je me disais qu'avec son aide, le reste viendrait plus facilement. J'avais besoin de son appui, c'était important pour moi…

Un samedi d'octobre, j'ai averti McGonnagall que je partais pour quelques heures et je me suis rendue à Pré-Au-Lard. J'ai ensuite transplané jusqu'à chez moi, où ma mère m'accueillit en princesse ! Elle me prépara un petit-déjeuner qui aurait fait pâlir de jalousie les elfes de Poudlard. Pendant ce temps, je fis signe à mon père que je désirais une discussion privée, du style _père-fille_. Il m'entraîna dans son atelier, là où il gardait sa collection d'objets moldus qui lui tenait tellement à cœur.

J'étais tellement nerveuse. Mes mains étaient moites et mon cœur battait la chamade dans ma poitrine. Cherchant un peu de courage, j'ai plongé une main dans ma poche où j'avais placé le petit triangle de plastique que j'avais _''volé''_ à Elie la veille. Il s'agissait d'un pic à gratter les cordes de sa guitare. Elle m'avait joué quelques airs le soir d'avant, pendant que je me détendais dans son petit salon. C'était certes un objet bien banal mais pour moi il représentait tant. Il fit son office et me donna le courage nécessaire pour aborder le sujet avec mon paternel qui m'écouta sans dire mot, me laissant me vider l'âme. Lorsque j'ai eu terminé de déballer mon sac, il m'a simplement regardé et dit :

« Es-tu heureuse ? »

Une question simple qui méritait une réponse simple. C'est ce que je lui offris, de plus, cette réponse venait du plus profond de mon cœur…

« Plus que je n'aurais jamais osé rêver. »

Il sourit et hocha lentement la tête puis il s'approcha de moi, m'enlaça de ses bras puissants de papa toujours le plus fort aux yeux de sa petite fille et murmura près de mon oreille :

« Si elle te rend heureuse, alors je le suis aussi. Elisabeth est une jeune femme bien, j'espère qu'elle saura te mériter et se montrer digne de recevoir ton affection. »

« J'ai bien peur que ce soit moi qui ne la mérite pas papa… » que j'ai répliqué, les larmes aux yeux, de joie bien sûr.

Lorsque nous sommes revenus dans la maison, ma mère avait terminé de s'affairer aux fourneaux et la table débordait déjà de plats plus appétissants les uns que les autres. Molly Weasley est mère depuis plus de trente ans… Elle connaît ses enfants comme personne et parfois cela me fait peur. Ce jour-là, elle planta son regard dans le mien après avoir échanger un bref coup d'œil avec son mari auparavant. Puis comme si c'était la chose la plus banale du monde, elle me demanda :

« Elle viendra avec toi pour les fêtes de Noël ? »

Comment font les mères ? C'est quelque chose qui m'échappe toujours ? Elle savait. Elle acceptait. Mieux, elle la comptait déjà comme une membre de notre famille ! Ma mère est une femme extraordinaire. Nous avons fait honneur au petit festin préparé en deux temps trois mouvements pas ma mère. Pendant le repas, nous avons discuté de ce qui serait le mieux, du moyen à employer pour laisser mes frères savoir que je fréquentais quelqu'un. Certains d'entre eux, autant que je peux les aimer, ne sont pas des plus réceptifs et se montrent parfois bornés sur certains sujets. Le pire était qu'ils étaient sans aucun doute, tous trop protecteurs à mon endroit. J'avais beau n'être plus une petite fille depuis des années, pour eux je restais la petite Ginny, la petite sœur qu'il fallait protéger et veiller sur… Ma mère avait donc plus peur de leurs réactions face à Elie plutôt qu'à la nouvelle en tant que telle.

Elle n'eut pas tord ! On avait convenu que mes parents laisseraient sous-entendre à mes frères que j'étais amoureuse, que j'avais trouvé la personne idéale pour moi, préparant le terrain ainsi tranquillement. Puis comme prévu, Elie m'accompagna pour les fêtes de Noël cette année-là. Il y eut quelques haussements de sourcil, des visages surpris mais personne ne passa de commentaire désobligeant ou ne réagit ouvertement. Charlie fut le premier à réagir, m'enlaçant de ses bras musclés de dresseur de dragons et me chuchota à l'oreille d'une voix complice :

« Je te comprends aisément petite sœur… Disons simplement que tes soirées ne doivent pas être ennuyantes… »

J'ai rougi de la tête aux pieds pour sûr. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la fixer suite aux propos de mon frère. Je repris rapidement mes esprits par contre. Après un petit raclement de gorge pour me redonner contenance et avoir donné un bon coup de coude dans les côtes de mon aîné, je lui répondis d'une voix moqueuse :

« T'en a seulement aucune idée Charlie ! »

Il éclata de rire et je le laissai, je partie en mimant une sortie snobe et distinguée qui redoubla son rire. J'en avais au moins un sur six dans la poche. À tour de rôle et de différentes façons, chacun de mes frères vinrent me poser quelques questions, demander des éclaircissements. Ils se montrèrent respectueux, à mon plus grand soulagement.

Cependant, après le repas lorsque Bill se leva et qu'il fut immédiatement suivi par les cinq autres, j'ai tout de suite compris qu'il se passerait quelque chose. Hermione également puisqu'elle retint Ron par la manche et lui lança un regard d'avertissement digne de ses meilleurs jours en tant que préfète en chef de Poudlard, jadis. J'eus à peine le temps de me pencher vers Elie pour l'avertir que Fred et George la soulevait de sa chaise et l'invita à les suivre. Les protestations de ma mère et les avertissements de mon père n'eurent pas raison de la détermination des six rouquins qui entraînèrent ma bien-aimée à l'extérieur.

Au moment de passer la porte, Elie me jeta un regard qu'elle voulait sans doute rassurant mais elle échoua lamentablement. Ce qui s'est dit lors de cette rencontre reste encore aujourd'hui un mystère. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que mes frères sont rentrés dans la maison avec des sourires dignes des pires conspirateurs. Elie, pour sa part, refuse toujours d'en parler mais je me doute que ce ne fut pas si pénible, puisqu'il y a toujours la trace d'un sourire sur ses lèvres lorsque l'on aborde le sujet.

L'accueil dans sa famille fut similaire bien que là, il n'y ait eu que peu de surprise. Elie avait de l'avance sur moi sur le sujet. Sa famille était déjà au courant de son orientation sexuelle, ayant fréquenté pendant ses études supérieures une jeune fille très bien mais avec qui ça n'avait pas fonctionné. De plus, Erénia Eliot avait, comme toute les mères sans doute, sentit le courant qui passait entre nous. Après mon départ la dernière fois, elle s'était entretenue avec sa fille sur le sujet. Personne ne fut donc réellement surpris lorsqu'au jour de l'An, nous sommes arrivées ensemble, ni par le fait que nous partagions de nouveau la même chambre bien que cette fois la chambre d'ami soit libre.

Par Merlin ! J'ai été perdue combien de temps dans mes souvenirs moi ? Longtemps apparemment puisque Elie se fout de ma gueule. J'ai repris pied dans la réalité brusquement lorsque ma douce tenta de fouiller dans la poche de ma cape pour en sortir les clés de notre maison. Nous sommes déjà arrivées ? Eh bah, j'ai pas vu le temps passer, perdue que j'étais !

Nous entrons dans la petite maison qui est la nôtre depuis un peu plus d'un an maintenant. Au début de notre relation, nous occupions des appartements de service à Poudlard, puis un jour McGonnagall nous a proposé d'aménager dans un seul logement. Elle nous avait aménagé un couloir abandonné uniquement pour nous…

« Cadeau pour deux des professeurs les plus appréciées de cette école » avait dit la directrice en nous faisant visiter les lieux.

Nous avons toujours nos appartements communs à Poudlard mais nous voulions également un petit quelque chose à nous seules. Pendant la période estivale et les congés, nous aimons bien venir passer du temps dans notre petit nid d'amour. Oh, il s'agit simplement d'une petite maison. Au rez-de-chaussée il y a un petit salon, une petite pièce qui nous sert de bureau commun, la buanderie ainsi que la cuisine et la salle à manger. À l'étage se trouvent notre chambre, une chambre d'ami et la salle de bain. Un petit chez nous bien à nous deux quoi !

Nous voilà enfin prête à nous mettre au lit, ce fut une longue journée après tout et je tombe de fatigue. Je suis sous les couvertures et j'entends Elie qui se brosse les dents, ce qui veut dire qu'elle me rejoindra dans quelques secondes. Je connais ses petites routines par cœur maintenant, tout comme elle connaît les miennes. Là elle doit ranger sa brosse, à l'extrême droite du contenant, elle rangera la pâte dentifrice, replacera la serviette à main, fermera la lumière et celle du couloir avant de venir s'installer à mes côtés.

La voilà qui jette le sort de protection sur la maison avant de déposer sa baguette sur la table de nuit et de grimper dans le lit. Je me retourne pour pouvoir lui faire face, j'ai besoin de la voir soudainement. Ma main vient se poser sur sa joue, doucement, je caresse sa peau si douce du bout de mes doigts.

« Merci… »

« Merci pour quoi ? » me demande-t-elle légèrement confuse.

« Pour me comprendre si bien. D'être dans ma vie. De m'aimer. D'être celle que tu es, tout simplement… »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais besoin de lui dire ces choses… là… maintenant. Elle m'a laissé tout le temps dont j'avais besoin sur le chemin du retour pour me permettre ce petit voyage dans mes souvenirs. Elle a ce don, cette façon de comprendre ce dont j'ai besoin puis de me respecter dans ce besoin. Je sais que je peux compter sur elle, n'importe quand, pour n'importe quoi mais je sais aussi qu'elle comprend lorsque je veux être seule. Je l'adore. Je l'aime !

« Je peux aisément en dire autant… » me dit-elle d'une voix douce, à peine un murmure et pourtant, je sais que c'est ce que son cœur veut me crier. « Je t'aime Ginny Weasley et je suis la fille la plus chanceuse de la Terre par le simple fait que tu me laisses t'aimer ainsi… »

« Non, c'est moi la plus chanceuse car c'est moi qui est aimée de toi ! »

Oh ! Ce sourire ! Je sais que dans à peine une fraction de seconde, nous nous embrasserons. Ça commencera sans doute doucement puis la passion nous emplira graduellement. Nos corps se rapprochent, nos lèvres se scellent comme je l'avais prédit et hummm… Bien le reste, ce n'est pas pour vous ! Nous avons droit à notre intimité non ?

* * *

_Merci encore une fois d'avoir lu ! lol_

_Olympe_


End file.
